The New Start
by Hannah523
Summary: Starts at a week after Season 3 finale. Spoilers of said episode. Read and review! Includes focus on Jim, Pam, JAM, Toby, Ryan, Karen, and Dwangela.
1. The New Start

The New Start

"The date with Jim went incredibly well. We went to a small restaurant, by the mall. Then to a movie. I think everything will work out great."

Pam sat at her desk typing away. It had been a week since the start of her new happy life. She glanced up from her computer and over to Jim. He glanced back at her and gave a classic Jim face.

She smiled. Dwight was explaining the difference between a Schrute beet and a normal beet. Behind Jim, Pam saw Karen. She was watching Jim and Pam. Almost all the time.

"I got a job at Corporate. I have a friend who I will be staying with until I get an apartment. I am really ready to leave Scranton. I'm happy for Jim. He told me the truth. He said I was a rebound. It was fun while it lasted. But now it is time for Pam."

Karen turned away when she saw Pam was looking back at her. She told Jim she'd be fine. But of course, the truth was, Pam isn't kind of a bitch, Pam was a bitch. To her, at least. She got a job at corporate, not the job she wanted, but still. A job none the less. A job away from them. She'd have a new life. Soon.

"Karen was, just a rebound. I told her that. I told Pam that. I even told Michael that. I would tell the whole world that. I am so happy to be with Pam now."

Jim listened intently to Dwight's lecture. He nodded.

"Question. How can you tell the difference between a Schrute beet and a regular beet?"

"Oh, that is simple. Schrute beets are rich in color, extremely nutritious, and give you strength. Regular beets are dull, not as nutritious, and give you a small amount of strength."

"Oh, that helps a lot."

"I know it does. You are simple-minded Jim. And weak. Eat some Scrute beets."

"I am very upset Michael did not get the job. He deserved it. Way more than who ever got it."

Oh Jim was so weak. Dwight knew he was the smart one. The true number 2. Dwight glanced over at the Accounting department. Angela looked lovely today. The shirt matched her eyes. He got up and went into the kitchen. Angela followed.

"You look lovely today, Angela."

"Thank you, Dwight."

"Can you believe who I lost the job to? Ryan. Of all people! The temp? Jeeze! Oh well, it'd be wrong to take Jan's job. "

Michael stepped out of his office.

"Attention, everyone. The job went to Ryan. He will be transferring this week."

Ryan smiled. The temp was now the big guy in town. Kelly had been crying for the past week. Ryan and Toby had headaches for the past week. Toby was also quite bothered. When Jim and Pam had come to him to fill out the papers for the office relationship, he felt like someone took his heart and gave it to his daughter as play-dough.


	2. The New Coporates

The New Corporates

"I am so glad to be out of Scranton. Away from Kelly. Ready for a new life as big time paper company man."

Ryan was unpacking his belongings in his new office. It smelled like cigarette smoke. Jan of course. He opened a window. Not much better, but it aired it out at least. He took a picture of him and Kelly out. Ryan laughed to himself as he took it from its frame and found his new shredder. There was a knock at his door. Karen. He nodded his head and she entered.

"I was thinking, since we are both new here, we should go get some lunch together."

"Sounds good." Ryan stood up, closed the window and picked up his jacket.

"So, Karen is gone. I am finally with the girl of my dreams. How could life get better?"

Jim sat in the kitchen getting his sandwich out of the bag he packed that morning. Pam slid into the seat next to him with her lunch.

"Hey Beesley."

"Hi Halpert."

"How's it going?"

Pam sighed.

"Michael wants me to give him relationship advice. I can't worry about his life when I have my own to think about."

Jim put his hand on her shoulder. His hand moved up to the side of her face. They leaned together. A thud broke them apart. Toby had opened the door. He went directly to the men's room. Jim and Pam went back to where they were. About to kiss. They both enjoyed it thoroughly when this happened. They were both in their own world, together, and then brought back to reality by the sound of the men's room door opening. The continued their lunch, making small talk. Laughing. Making fun of Dwight. They day soon ended. Jim, Pam, and Toby were in the elevator together. Jim and Pam were laughing and talking to each other.

"What's wrong, Toby?" Pam asked.

_'Just the fact that for the past year, I've liked you. I'd have been there for you. I wouldn't have suddenly left. I would have been there to comfort you, to care for you.'_

"Nothing. Just tired I guess."

"Well, if you ever want to talk, get something off your chest, let me know." Pam said as she exited the elevator behind Jim. She caught up to Jim and slipped her hand in his. Toby felt like his heart would burst.

Pam got into her car, Jim into his. They left and both ended up at Jim's house. Jim and Pam had dinner, than watched a movie. It was nearly midnight. Pam had fallen asleep in Jim's arms, on his couch. Jim softly shook her.

"Pam?" He whispered.

Pam smiled, as she awoke.

"Can I crash here tonight? I feel too tired to drive."

"Of course. You can sleep out here or where ever."

The next morning, Pam awoke in Jim's bed. She got up quickly. Jim was eating breakfast.

"I'm going to run home. See you at work."

"Bye Pam," Jim said, as she quickly kissed him on the cheek and left.

**A/N**

**I will probably write the next few chapters tonight. I'm on a roll.**


	3. The Third Week

The Third Week

"Three weeks already. They are going much better than they did with Roy. I'm glad that things are working."

Pam walked in with Jim that morning. They were laughing and smiling as usual. It was a big day. Kind of. Their 3 week anniversary was today. That was nothing, compared to the rest of the day.

Michael had come into work, happier and giddier than usual.

"Attention, everyone! I have some very exciting news. Jan and I will be getting married!"

"That's great Michael!" Pam said, smiling.

"Alright!" Dwight said, getting up and clapping.

"I'm not sure if Pam and I would ever think of that possibility. I suppose if you're in love and you know it…"

* * *

Ryan and Karen were at lunch together. 

"I hear Michael and Jan got engaged." Karen said.

"Hmm, oh, that's great," Ryan said, scrolling on his Blackberry.

"Ryan, if this is going to work, we need to communicate, talk, you know. Now it won't be extreme, like Kelly, but still, you need to try."

"Oh, sorry," Ryan said, putting his phone on the table before beginning to eat his food.

"I think, if we last until the wedding, and we get invited, that is when we should announce that we are together," Karen said, looking at Ryan.

"Sounds good."

---------------------------------------------------------

"So, do you have a date in mind?" Phyllis asked.

"Yes, actually, on the 30th of June, we were thinking."

"But that is in 2 and a half weeks. You can't plan a wedding in that small of time."

"Since Jan isn't working, she can do it. You are all invited. Even some of corporate is. I'm so excited!"

Pam and Jim were eating lunch in the break room.

"I don't see how someone could plan a wedding in 2 weeks," Pam said. "I had 2 years and still didn't think it was enough time."

Jim always got a little uncomfortable when Pam mentioned her previous relationship. Maybe he needs to do something to get her mind completely on them. Maybe he'd call his sister for advice.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading. Feel free to review. I am open for suggestions! **

**This is intended for my first chapter. I'm not sure if it shows up::**

**A/N**

**I can't wait to continue this. Ideas are pouring into my head.**

**I own nothing of The Office. I made this up.**

**Sorry if it is confusing with the jumping around. I'll try and make it focus on one person per chapter after this. : D**


	4. The Sister

The Sister

"So, my sister is coming to town. She will be staying for a few weeks. In fact, she might move up here."

An unfamiliar woman walked into the office. She looked kind of like Jim; she had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I am looking for James Halpert," She said to Pam.

Pam pointed over to where Jim sat.

"Hey, jerk, why didn't you pick me up at the airport?" The woman laughed, punching Jim in the arm.

"Hi, Caroline. I had to work." Jim said.

"So, which one is Pam?" She asked looking around.

"Pam is the only one you talked to."

"Great, I brought pictures."

"Of what?"

"Little Jimmy."

"Caroline, please."

"Oh, would you rather Mom shows them to her?"

Pam smiled at the way the talked to each other as Caroline came over.

"Hello, I am Caroline Halpert."

"Pam Beesley. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I have heard a lot about you. Mostly last year, when Jimmy was figuring out how to tell you… you know."

Michael walked in.

"Who is that?" He asked, pointing to Caroline.

"I'm Caroline Halpert. Jim's sister," She replied.

"You're too hot to be in here," Michael said quietly as he walked into his office.

Pam, for some reason, looked at Caroline's hand. She saw an amazingly beautiful ring.

"Wow, that ring is so pretty," she said.

"Yeah? Try it on. Maybe I'll give it to you for Christmas."

It fit Pam's finger perfectly.

Toby walked in, the same way he usually did these days. Sad, upset that the first thing he would see is the one woman who ever made him think he had a chance. But not today. The first thing he saw today was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was smiling and talking to Pam. He walked through the kitchen where Kevin was pouring himself some coffee.

"Dude, Jim's sister is hot," He said. Toby nodded his head and kept walking.

"Hey, who was that guy who just walked in?" Caroline asked Pam.

"That is Toby Flenderson, the HR guy. Now, I want to see some pictures," Pam said.

Through out the day, Toby couldn't get Caroline Halpert out of his head.

"Oh my god, Toby, Caroline Halpert is so pretty, like if I looked like that, Ryan would have never left me. Like, don't you think she's pretty? Oh my god, she is so beautiful, she looks like a girl Jim. Wow, Pam and her are going to be best friends," Kelly said in almost one breath.

Toby didn't notice that she said anything. Kelly kept talking.

Karen sat in Ryan's office as he worked.

"So, I got an invite to Michael and Jan's wedding. Its next week end."

"But, how is Jim going to react? What about Kelly?!" He said, slightly worried.

"It'll be fine. Wouldn't it feel good making Kelly jealous?"

"Whoa, is the only reason you're with me is because you want to make Jim jealous?"

"No," Karen said defensively.

"You can't expect that Jim will feel jealous the second you walk in with me. He might feel glad."

"Why would he feel glad?"

"Because he knows you wouldn't leave the guy you are going to have a kid with."

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long. Nice little shocker at the end there. Now all the "aww, poor Toby" people will be slightly happier. Keep reading and the reviews make me SOOOO happy!!**


	5. The Sister Pt2

The Sister Part 2

**A/N**

**I saw there was a wee bit of confusion at the end of pt.1. I am very sorry and it will be cleared up. THANKS SO MUCH for the great reviews. They really give me confidence in my writing. I will touch up on Dwangela soon.**

"What do you mean, Ryan?"

"Karen, you aren't the type of person who will use a sudden pregnancy to try and win her old boyfriend back. Jim knows that."

"But what if it's his? The timing works out for it to be his."

"Karen, he loves Pam. He won't leave her just because you're pregnant with possibly not even a Halpert."

"I like it so much here! I wouldn't mind moving here."

Caroline and Pam spent a lot of the day talking. Caroline showed pictures, Pam answered the phone when she had to, Jim stayed away from them.

"Hey Toby," Jim said as he walked into the breakroom. He stood at the vending machine.

"Hi Jim," Toby replied.

"You look, happier today."

" Do I? Oh, Sasha made me a picture this morning," Toby replied. That was the worst cover up. "Hey, is you sister with anyone?"

"Nope, I don't think so. Why? Wait, wait, Toby, do you like my sister?"

Toby's face turned red.

Dwight and Angela stood in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Dwight."

"Good afternoon Angela."

"Dwight, I can't belive I'm saying this, but, I'm tired of being quiet about this. I think it is time to be open."

"We can go to Michael's wedding as a couple."

"Have a good day, Dwight."

Caroline walked into the breakroom.

"Buy me something to eat, Jimmy," She said as she leaned against the table. Toby became nervous. Pam walked in.

"Buy me something to eat too, Jimmy," she said, smiling.

"Oh, come on. I only have sixty cents. Who am I supposed to chose?"

"I'll buy you something, Caroline," Toby said, pulling some change out of his pocket.

"Aww, thanks, Toby. You're so sweet."

The four spent some time chatting about Michael and his sudden wedding next weekend. Soon it was just Toby and Caroline.

"How long are you in town?"

"Another week or two. I think I'll stay for the wedding. Why?"

"Just curious."

"I hate going to weddings alone, though. Done that a lot lately."

"Want to come with me?"

"As your date?"

"Yeah. My date," Toby replied. He liked the sound of that.

"I'd love to."

Toby and Caroline spent a lot of the rest of the day just talking.

Toby told Caroline about his divorice and his 4 year-old daughter.

Caroline told Toby about what it was like growing up with her someone like Jim.

"Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow night?" Toby asked.

"I'd love to," Caroline replied. Jim walked in.

"Do you guys know what time it is?"

"No, what time?" Caroline asked.

"Time to go. Come on, Caroline, we're going to dinner tonight, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second." Jim left the room.

"Well, I guess I have to go," she said as she stood up. Toby stood up with her.

They waved goodbye and Caroline left for dinner with Jim and Pam.


	6. Mr&Mrs Scott

Mr. and Mrs. Scott

"My wedding is tomorrow. This is something I've never felt before. That's what she said."

Michael sat in his office. It was 11:00 am. Time seemed like it was moving very slowly.

"I had a good time with Toby last week. He took me to dinner, and then I went back to his house with him. I played with his daughter for a bit, and then once she went to bed, we talked, then I went home."

Caroline had been coming in with Jim for the past week. She was thinking about getting a job at Dunder Mifflin Scranton. Caroline was sitting on Jim's desk and talking to him. Pam and Kelly were talking. The door opened and they looked up.

"Oh my god," she said quietly as Karen and Ryan walked in. "Hi, Karen, and Ryan."

"Ohmygod! Ryan! You came back!" Kelly shouted.

They walked to where everyone could see them.

"Who are they?" Caroline asked Jim.

"That is Karen and Ryan. They both used to work here. I used to date Karen, actually."

"You dated someone that chunky?"

"Actually, it looks like she has gotten fatter."

"Hmm, wonder why."

The next morning was busy. Out of lack of friends, Pam was the Maid of honor, and Jim was best man. Meredith, Kelly, and Angela were bridesmaids, and Oscar, Kevin, and Dwight were groomsmen. No one had seen Jan in three weeks, so everyone was happy to see her. Especially Kevin.

"Do you, Michael Scott, take Jan Levinson to be your wife?" The pastor asked.

"I do."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Michael Scott!" Dwight said, copying Michael at Phyllis' wedding.

"Stop it, Dwight. That's stupid," Michael said.

"And do you, Jan Levinson, take Michael Scott, to be you husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Michael Scott!" Dwight said, despite what Michael told him.

There was an hour between the ceremony and reception, which happened at the same place as Phyllis's. That passed quickly.

Jim and Pam were the first ones to arrive, Caroline and Toby with them. Then came Kevin and his fiancée. Shortly after, Bob and Phyllis Vance, Vance Refrigeration, arrived. Then Angela and Dwight showed up together. No one really noticed, because right after, Karen and Ryan came in, followed by Kelly. Everyone else arrived shortly. The wedding reception was very similar to Phyllis's, only Scrantonicity didn't play. There was a d.j instead. Only when Dwight and Angela began dancing together, did people notice.

"Oh my god, Jim, look!"Pam said, pointing over to Dwight and Angela. "I had suspected it, but never thought…."

"Whoa, Beesley, looks like you need some fresh air. Caroline?"

"I'll be back, Toby," Caroline said, her hand slipping out of Toby's as she stood up. Jim, Pam, and Caroline went outside to a little garden-like area outside.

"I don't really need, air, Jim," Pam said, as they sat down on a bench.

"Maybe the look on your face was needing me, not air."

"What do you mean?" Pam asked as Caroline handed something to Jim.

"I think you need me."

"I already have you."

"But not that way."

"What way, then?"

"This way," Jim said, as he opened a small box with the ring Pam had tried on in it.

"Oh my…" Pam's voice trailed off as she took the small silver ring with a decent sized diamond out of the box. "I thought this was Caroline's."

"Its a family ring that is given to the first one to get engaged, and Caroline was engaged for a bit, but now, since I needed it before her, it went to me. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course!" Pam said, slipping the ring on her finger.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay. School just started for me, so chapters will take a little longer. I love reviews, they make me happy!!!!!**


	7. A Night of Romance

A Night of Romance

Pam and Jim were both happier than the ever were. Caroline went back inside to leave Jim and Pam alone. Jim had his arms around Pam, and Pam had her arms around his neck. They didn't keep track of time while out there, in their kiss. People started to leave the reception.

"Hey, Jim, I think I'm going to go back to Toby's place for a while," Caroline said, as she passed by. Toby had invited her and she wanted to leave Jim and Pam alone for a night.

Toby and Caroline arrived at Toby's house. Sasha was with her grandparents, so the house was empty. They sat down on the couch. Toby put his arm around Caroline, who put her head into Toby's shoulder. Was he brave enough to kiss her? Did she like him as much as he liked her? He didn't care. He took his arm from around her and lifted Miss Halpert's chin. He went for it. She kissed back. He put his arms back around Caroline and pulled her closer.

Back at Jim's house, he and Pam fell asleep snuggling on the couch. They were awoken by Jim's roommate getting up in the middle of the night to get water. Pam followed Jim to his room. What were they going to do? She wondered. Was she ready? She gave a questioning look to Jim.

"Only if you want to." She nodded her head as Jim sat down on the bed. She joined him.

Caroline awoke in Toby's bed. His arm was around her. She flipped over to see Toby waking up.

"Good--" The doorbell rang. Was it noon already? Toby kissed Caroline as he got out of bed. He out his Dunder Mifflin robe in as he went to answer the door. Caroline heard commotion in the entry way. Sasha was talking excitedly about pancakes. She got out of bed and into the shower. She finished 10 minutes later, and got dressed in the clothes she had left there the day before, because she planned on spending the night. She went in the kitchen where Sasha was eating a grilled cheese sandwich, cooked by Toby's mother who had brought her home.

"Hi Caroline!"

"Hi Sasha!"

Mrs. Flenderson left the kitchen and headed towards the master bedroom. Toby was probably going to get scolded for letting a women spend the night.

Jim and Pam awoke in each others arms.

"Good morning, future Mrs. Halpert," Jim said, before kissing her.

"Good morning, my fiancée," Pam said, kissing back.

**A/N**

**I'll let you use you imagination as to what the couples did. :D**

**Anyways, sorry it took FOREVER! School has started, soooo it'll be delayed. Yes, I'm only a freshman. And I'm running for president. So chapters will be getting slower and slower. Good times.**


End file.
